nature_catfandomcom-20200213-history
Nature Cat (character)
Nature Cat, (a.k.a Fred) is one of the four main protagonists of the PBS Kids original series Nature Cat, along with Daisy, Hal, and Squeeks. In the absence of his owners, Fred transforms into his alter-ego Nature Cat, narrating himself as such throughout the show. He is the main protagonist in leading a group of three other animals, frequently using the expressions "Tally-Ho!" and "Onward and Yonward!" when initiating and continuing his adventures, lending to his optimistic and cheerful attitude in encouraging enthusiasm for the natural world. Taran Killam appraises Nature Cat as a positive character for children, describing his handling of adversity as “A great example of when you fall down you get back right up… and try it again”. He will occasionally drop from his ‘Nature Cat’ persona where, much like a regular house cat, he can suddenly become nervous or frightened. This can include having to interact with water, lamenting “Why does it always have to be water?”, but in these situations he ultimately ends up finding confidence to persist. Nature Cat is voiced by Taran Killam. History In the episode Call It A Night, he remembers the time that his hat has been with him since he was a kitten. and in The Return Of Bad Dog Bart, he brings a emotional flashback when the family's toys had been stolen and Gwendolyn had to leave to find Bad Dog Bart to find her family's toys. Appearance He is a pale yellow cat with a over-sized head, and a pink nose. He wears a green hat on his head with a red feather attached to it, and a green shirt with orange lines and brown sleeves, and a thick orange line going across it, making it look like he's wearing a sash, and an orange belt on his waist, brown pants, and light red shoes. Under his red shoes, are his feet which have four toes. As a kitten, his fur color is darker, his hat is small, his nose is bigger, he wears a lighter shirt with the red line and wears brown pants and pink cheeks, and his shoes are a darker color. He also speaks with a lisp. In A Nature Carol, for pajamas, he wears a green long sleeve nightgown, a green nightcap and light brown/orange slippers on his feet. Trivia *He is voiced by from Taran Killam Saturday Night Live, who also did the voice of Frantic in the Hulu original The Awesomes. *In Call It A Night, it is revealed that he has worn his hat since he was a kitten. *Both Call It A Night And The Return Of Bad Dog Bart showed flashbacks of nature cat as a kitten. *He was Scrooge in episode A Nature Carol. *He hates water in the show but his actor Taran Killam loves water. *One of his catchphrases, "Water. Why did it have to be water?" is a likely reference to the famous line "Snakes. Why did it have to be snakes?" said by Indiana Jones in Raiders of the Lost Ark. *His outfit is very similar to the one worn by the famous character Robin Hood. Gallery Nature Cat sound.png Winter Clothes.png Nature Cat in love.jpg Nature Cat Angry.jpg Nature Cat Design Pack.jpeg Nature Cat Ocean Commotion.jpeg Marvin and Nature Cat.png T11111.jpg Nature Cat's Adventure – Games Nature Cat - Google Chrome 9 23 2016 4 08 47 PM.png Glow Games Pic (Hal, Daisy, Nature Cat).jpg Hal, Daisy, Squeeks, and Nature Cat in a Carrot Costume are Cheering.png Daisy & Nature Cat (Nature Cat's Nature Stories).png Cow Nature Cat - I Have an Idea.png L58106 SH IS.jpeg Family.jpg Nature.Cat.A.Nature.Carol.png A Nature Carol Sneak Peek (Nature Cat & Squeeks).jpg A Nature Carol Sneak Peek (Nature Cat saw the Christmas Tree).jpg Nature Cat A Nature Carol.png Nature-cat2-1.jpg Nature-cat-1.jpg Ronald and Nature Cat.jpeg Louder (Nature Carol Sneak Peek).jpg Nature Cat transparent-background.png NatureCat CharacterProfile.jpg Category:Nature Cat Category:Nature Cat (TV series) Category:Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Hal Category:Squeeks Category:Daisy Category:Ronald Category:Males